Superlady01's Hand-drawn Adoptables!
Just drop by your request and i will do it. Rules - You MUST give ME CREDIT, and if you don't you will not be allowed to buy anything from here ever again. - DO NOT say BAD THINGS about this place. - DO NOT EDIT this page. - DO NOT make an OC page with a bio or picture until I reply to your comment or you will not be able to adopt anything ever again. - Have fun with your OCs and ask nicely for things. - DO NOT change anything from the bios or pictures you have adopted. (Rules By Monstergirl2002,She does awesome rules :) Bio Name:Sancha Blood Age:18 Monster Parent:The Vampires Killer style:Spikes Lots and Lots of Spikes,I am a goth.Duh! Freaky Flaw:When im tired,i cant speak.Oh No! Pet: Well...... Favourite Activity:Beating People Up.Hah Nah,i like Drinking Dah Blood Biggest Pet Peeve:People Who Mess With Meh *Tosses hair over shoulders* Fav School Subject:No School Least Fav Subject:School,i skive by hiding with the Toughies Favorite Color:Colours?i suppose Red.. Favorite Food:Blood BFFs:Toughies! Bio Name:Victoria Isadora Wolf Age:13. Monster Parent:Werewolfs Killer style:Hand me downs from my family,but i can jazz it up! Freaky Flaws:My Hair it Never Grows Im Not Normal! *Cries in corner* Pet:None... Favourite Activity: Doing the Salsa Biggest Pet Peeve:People who bully me...:( Fav School Subject:Dance,i can do the Salsa Least Fav Subject:Art,i hate paint. Favorite Color:Aqua Favorite Food: Palad its Salad and Pizza BFFs:Howleen Wolf Bio 3 Name: Ruby Redhead Age:16 Monster Parent: The Devils Killer style: Sweet ,devil ,style - i like bows and sweet stuff in red of cource i made this style up. Freaky Flaw: I can poke somebodys eye out with my tail :( Pet: A little monkey called 'Sweet' Favourite Activity: Writing Songs. Biggest Pet Peeve: None, nobody bothers me :) Fav School Subject: Creative Writing, i love writing songs for Georgia Wolf Least Fav Subject: P.D, Whats the point? Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Wraps BFFs: Georgia Wolf Bio 4 Name:Hellen Age:Whats it to do with you? Monster Parent:Somebody.... Killer style: You can't see me.. Freaky Flaw:No flaw!!! Pet:No.NO.. Favourite Activity:Hiding...away from YOU... Biggest Pet Peeve:YOU!! Fav School Subject:None Least Fav Subject:None Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food:I dont eat... BFFs:(up to you) Bio 5 ' ' Name: Aleishia Kat (ah-lea-she-ia) Age: 16 in cat years Monster Parent: The Werecats Killer style: I wear my long tank top and jeans on. Do I look Chic, do I? Freaky Flaw: When people freaks out by my eyes Pet: My cat, Jaquideas (juh-QUEE-dee-UHS). Favourite Activity: Rocking out and hanging out with my friends. Biggest Pet Peeve: When people made fun of my hair! Fav School Subject: Astronomy. Least Fav Subject: Nothing! Favorite Color: Whatever you say, purple and black Favorite Food: Flesh. Na', I am just kidding! Anchovies. BFFs: Georgia Wolf and Marisa Stein Gallery img103.jpg|Rag Doll Ghoul #1 img085.jpg|Gorgon Triplets #2 img095.jpg|Skeliton Ghoul #3 img094.jpg|Skeliton Ghoul #4 img104.jpg|Vampire Ghoul #5 img105.jpg|Ghoul #6 img106.jpg|Spider Ghoul #7 img107.jpg|Ghoul #8 img108.jpg|Ghoul #9 img110.jpg|Wolf Ghoul #10 img111.jpg|House adopt #11 img112.jpg|Ghoul #12 z.JPG|Ghoul #13 img114.jpg|Genie Ghoul #14 img115.jpg|Orphan Queen Ghoul #15 img116.jpg|Leela's Daughter #16 img117.jpg|Ghost Girl #17 img118.jpg|Ghost Girl #18 img092.jpg|Alice Liddel's Sister #19 Category:Adoptable